Heaven Can Wait
by Your Little Kitten
Summary: A trip to the mall ends up going horribly wrong as Mizuki is kidnapped. Can Sano find her in time to save her from the man who seems to like little boys a little too much? And what will happen when the kidnapper finds out Mizuki is a girl? R
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own the series Hana Kimi, or any of the characters. All ownership goes to those who do own it. The plot comes from inspiration from FT Island's music video "Heaven: Part 2". I also don't own that band, or the song…or that video. This is just a humble interpretation on my part of throwing the characters from Hana Kimi into the situation in the music video._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pouring rain could be heard, thundering down on the roof of the taxi cab. It really was good fortune for them that the rain had waited to start until after the pair climbed into the cab and put up all the windows. Now that it was raining, Mizuki Ashiya knew it was the perfect day for going to the mall and shopping with Sano. He needed some new workout clothes since Yuujiro tore them up last weekend, and she needed some more boy clothes. Being a girl, Mizuki was never content with repeating the same outfits over and over again, something about it just nagged at her. Besides, who would give up the chance to spend all day at the mall with Sano? Mizuki definitely wouldn't.

After telling the cab driver where they were going, Mizuki turned to Sano and smiled enthusiastically. It was just the two of them, and although that thought attempted to make her blush, somehow she'd been able to manage not to. It was then, through the smiles, that Mizuki realized she was speechless. Normally she was nothing but words, always talking and always knowing what to say to break any silence. Yet here they were, sitting in silence because Sano never spoke first, and she was speechless, just staring at his beautiful features.

No! Turning away, Mizuki couldn't help but blush ever so slightly. It was true, she loved Sano. But he didn't know she was a girl (or so she thought), and if he were to find out because of her behavior, she'd instantly get kicked out of the school, or things would just get too awkward between them. Who would want to share dorms with a girl? Not Sano…she knew that for sure.

As the two sat in silence, Mizuki now looking out the window, and Sano staring at his shoes, the Cab puttered away towards their destination. Even though the rain had started just suddenly, it already looked like the world was drenched. Smiling out the window, Mizuki finally thought of something to say. Just as she turned to speak to Sano about the weather (no matter how cliché it was), the car suddenly started to slow down and finally stopped. Looking out the windows, Mizuki knew this was not their stop.

Leaning forward, Mizuki was about to ask why they'd stopped, but was greeted with the answer before her question was even asked. "Oh Damn. I told those guys at the lot to fix this…Hey bud, could ya give her a push?" Mizuki's eyes widened in shock, then pointed to herself. In her male disguise, it was difficult to tell who people were talking about when they said 'bud'. Upon seeing that Mizuki was questioning who, the man jerked his thumb to Sano and said "You kid. Your friend here's too scrawny to get it moving."

Just as Mizuki was about to protest about being 'scrawny', Sano sighed and stepped out into the rain. With a whimper, Mizuki spun around in her seat and watched as he jumped out into the rain and quickly steadied his feet in the wet ground and started to push. Mizuki could see the concentration on his face as he attempted to push the cab, yet it didn't even budge. Sano then re-adjusted himself and just as Mizuki was going to jump out and help him, the cab driver chuckled, shifted the car and pressed on the gas.

As if in slow motion, Mizuki watched as Sano fell into the puddles as the car sped off. It didn't even occur to her what was going on, until Sano's eyes widened and he yelled "NO STOP! COME BACK!...MIZUKI!"

Spinning around, with eyes wide , Mizuki finally realized that it had all been a con. The car hadn't actually stalled, but in reality the man had stopped the car, and was now kidnapping her! Frozen with fear, Mizuki couldn't help but stare at the man, his face was twisted in an uncontrollable grin and his lips were spread just enough for her to see his teeth.

"…Oh No…"


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven Can Wait

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the series Hana Kimi, or any of the characters. All ownership goes to those who do own it. The plot comes from inspiration from FT Island's music video "Heaven: Part 2". I also don't own that band, or the song…or that video. This is just a humble interpretation on my part of throwing the characters from Hana Kimi into the situation in the music video._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hadn't been a long drive, but long enough for Mizuki to snap out of her stupor and start to attempt a sort of rebellion. Lashing out, Mizuki reached for the doors, only to find them locked, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull up the lock. When her attempts to escape through the doors failed, Mizuki decided to take the chance of escape by stopping the driver. Luckily they were now in an alleyway and no traffic would harm them.

Pouncing forward, Mizuki tried to reach the man's neck to throw him into the door or something. Just as she lunged, however, the man pulled a gun from between his legs and pointed it right at her chest. Stopping mid lunge, Mizuki froze in fear. Half standing, and half sitting, Mizuki stayed there frozen until the man spoke and brought her out of her trance. "Sit the fuck down little boy…and play nice"

Mizuki then blinked, and sat down, putting her hands between her legs and staring out the window trying to remember their route so she could get back if she managed to escape. Quickly, the young woman in boy's clothing hatched up an escape plan. When they stopped, she would make a run for it. She was the fastest sprinter in the school, as long as she made sure to get rid of his gun first, she'd be able to get out of reach before he could even find the gun again and shoot.

With a defiant nod, and a punch into the palm of her hand, Mizuki's face took on a confident expression. Unlike most girls, Mizuki tended to be fearless. Too bad fearlessness didn't help in a situation like this. As the cab drove up to what looked like the back of a warehouse, Mizuki readied herself to run, and when the man came over to open the door, she was just ready to spring when she suddenly saw the gun again, pointing right at her chest.

With Mizuki now frozen in fear in fear again, the man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the cab. When she struggled, he merely hit her at a spot in the back of her neck, and then the world went black as her body went limp.

When Mizuki woke up, she found her hands bound behind her, her legs tied together and she was laying on a bed. The mattress had springs that dug into her sides, making her body ache. Shaking her head, Mizuki took in her surroundings. Although she was in a bed, she was in a wide open room that looked nothing like a bedroom. There were all sorts of tools laying around on tables, all of them sharp and vicious looking.

Eyes widening, Mizuki tried to find the man. He wasn't there. With a nod of her head, Mizuki tried to wiggle away. If she could just get to one of the sharp tools lying around, she could cut whatever was tying her arms together, then untie her legs as well.

Rolling over so that she could get a bit of a start, Mizuki rolled quickly in the other direction and flew off the bed. When her body collided with the cold hard ground, Mizuki groaned in pain. "Maybe I should have climbed off…" if only her hands were free to rub her head, Mizuki knew she would get a bump from that little lunge.

Just as she was about to roll over to the tables, and hoist herself up to cut the bindings, a noise could be heard nearby. Freezing, Mizuki held her breath and tried to see where the noise came from. She then heard a man clear his voice and she couldn't help but squeak a little. In response to her squeak, the man then made another noise and Mizuki quickly rolled up under the bed. It was a tight fit, but luckily she was small enough to get up under the bed.

A thudding noise then broke the silence, and Mizuki saw a pair of brown boots start clunking her way. Words were then muttered in a different language as the man spoke to himself. Remembering his words earlier, Mizuki knew he must be American. Only Americans spoke so openly and with such language. Everyone in Japan kept a sort of formality about them…even in situations like this she would assume. But now, the man was speaking in a language she couldn't understand.

Suddenly, the man's face appeared two inches away from Mizuki's, his wicked grin showing again, this time she could smell his breath and it sure did reek. "Hey there little boy. You're big brother isn't here to save you now…so how 'bout you come out and play!" the man then grabbed her by her clothes, and dragged her out from under the bed. Screaming and kicking, Mizuki tried to escape.

With ease, the man threw her back on the bed, and started to practically undress her with his eyes. It then dawned on Mizuki that this man assumed she was a male. Eyes widening, the 17 year old attempted to use her feet to move away from the man. He only grabbed her by the feet, and then pulled her closer.

"No squirming you. Hrm…I'm surprised you haven't screamed yet. You must be a tough little boy, huh?" his right hand then reached into his jean pockets, and pulled out a switch blade. Flipping it open, the man bent down and got in Mizuki's face. "Don't worry boy, this won't hurt a bit" Mizuki then clenched her jaw tight and turned away. She wouldn't scream…she wouldn't give him the pleasure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the series Hana Kimi, or any of the characters. All ownership goes to those who do own it. The plot comes from inspiration from FT Island's music video "Heaven: Part 2". I also don't own that band, or the song…or that video. This is just a humble interpretation on my part of throwing the characters from Hana Kimi into the situation in the music video._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running as fast as his feet could take him, Sano followed the cab for as long as he could. He was doing well, until the cab sped up and went onto a main road. When Sano's legs managed to carry him to said road, his eyes fell on all the cabs, buzzing by with all their passengers. Stomping his foot, Sano couldn't believe he'd let that guy get away with Ashiya.

When Sano realized he had lost Ashiya, all he wanted to do was drop to his knees. He had never felt this lost before. The fear of never walking properly again was nothing close to this feeling in his chest now. Over the last year, Ashiya has been his everything. The only reason he started training again was because of her. She is the reason for who he was now. Someone far better than he'd ever been before. And he just watched her ride off in that cab with some creep who…thought she was a boy?

"Oh no…!" If he thought Ashiya was a boy, then found out she was a girl, there was no telling what would happen to her. As if being kidnapped wasn't enough, gender confusion was now thrown into the mix.

"Baka!" If only she had never come here disguised as a boy, or if only he had told her he knew about her real identity. Then the man would have seen her as a girl, and not taken her! Spinning on his heels, Sano headed back to the school. He was about 5 miles away, so the run shouldn't be so bad. With all his training lately, he could run 5 miles easily.

As San oran, his thoughts started getting to him. Images of Ashiya staring back at him in the cab, fear in her eyes, kept flashing in his mind. Clenching his teeth together, Sano sped his running to sprinting. It took more energy, but he could get to the school faster. Why in the world had he agreed to leaving his phone back in the dorm? If he had it on him, he could have called the dorm heads and started the search right away. Involving the Cops would be a good idea too, but if the cops found out she was a girl, then the school would…and that would be bad.

"Damn…but her life is more important than her secret!"

About twenty minutes later, Sano arrived at the school. His clothes were drenched, his long dark hair was plastered to his face, and he was panting from sprinting the 5 miles. Sano had never been so glad to see the school. Continuing his spring, Sano burst across the yard, past Yujiiro and then his final destination was the cafeteria.

When he finally got to the cafeteria, Sano saw there were only a hand full of people there. Those people consisted of: Sekime, Kayashima, Minami and Nakatsu, as well as a couple others from Dorm 2. Seeing that the dorm head was there, Sano couldn't help but collapse to his knees, knowing he had finally made it to some help.

At the sound of his entrance, all those in the cafeteria turned their heads Sano's way. One man even said his name, but Sano couldn't tell who it was. When Sano then fell to the floor, exhausted and his entire body aching from sprinting there, the men surrounded him. Questions were asked, the boys didn't know what was going on, but how could they even imagine what had happened.

Finally, Nakatsu and Nanba dropped to Sano's level and touched his shoulders. It wasn't until then that he realized he was shaking. Not with exhaustion though, but with fear. Fear for Ashiya. "They've got…" Panting for breath, Sano couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Oh come on Izumi. Whose got what?" Nakatsu was his typical cheery self, which was so wrong for a time like this. Gulping down the jitters, Sano looked Nakatsu dead in the eyes and said,

"Someone's Kidnapped Ashiya"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the series Hana Kimi, or any of the characters. All ownership goes to those who do own it. The plot comes from inspiration from FT Island's music video "Heaven: Part 2". I also don't own that band, or the song…or that video. This is just a humble interpretation on my part of throwing the characters from Hana Kimi into the situation in the music video._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing, pacing, and more pacing.

Nakatsu couldn't stay still, not after the news Sano had just spilled. Some guy had kidnapped Mizuki! By now they could be anywhere, Nakatsu wanted to call the cops, everyone wanted to. Yet Sano kept insisting that they leave the cops out of it. "Hey you! You better know what you're talking about leaving the cops out of this!" Nakatsu pointed his finger at his black haired friend who was sitting in a chair, his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms. When Sano didn't reply, Nakatsu looked over at their 'brain' who was great at inputting data and could get out any probable positions of anything. Far better than the American show "Numbers" because their brain was for real where as the guy in 'Numbers' was fake.

Sekime had instantly gone and told the other dorm heads about the kidnapping as soon as Sano had spilled the information and now the dorm heads, a few select members from each dorm and Mizuki's closest friends were all in the cafeteria, circling around the computer that had finally popped up with information. "According to this data…I believe Ashiya is in one of these three Sectors…" The computer then started to print out three papers, each with information on the 'sectors' or areas where Mizuki would be. Grabbing one, Nakatsu quickly said "I'll take this one…Lets go!" he then instantly headed for the doors without waiting for anyone to follow.

Instantly the men broke into groups and each dorm headed for a sector. Nakatsu instantly grabbed Yuujiro from his leash and said "Let's go buddy!" and then rushed into the rain. At his back was dorm leader Nanba Minami, Mizuki's roommate Sano Izumi, and Nakatsu's roommate Taiki Kayashima. With this group, they would most definitely find Mizuki, Nakatsu was sure of it!

The group managed to hi-jack the bus and headed to the sector that happened to be farthest away. Once they got there five minutes later, the small group fanned out leaving Nakatsu, Sano, Kayashima and Yuujiro in one group while the others went in another direction. "Come on Yuujiro! Lead the way!" the dog then barked and started running in no direction in particular. That 'no direction' was good enough for the group of three though, and they followed the dog through an alleyway. While the four ran, Nakatsu couldn't help but beat himself up for not being able to get to Mizuki sooner. The more he beat himself up though, the more he noticed Sano's expression. It almost looked like his so strong friend was just about in tears.

Placing a hand on Sano's shoulders, Nakatsu smiled and said "He will be okay…I know it" Sano's lips then pressed together and then he nodded, yet Nakatsu knew his friend was still unsure. Just then, a whine came from Yuujiro and suddenly Kayashima threw his hands up in his 'aura reading' position and twisting here and there, started walking in the same direction Yuujiro was looking. Sano's face suddenly looked hopeful and the four walked in the direction that seemed to fit the best.

Going down an alleyway, Yuujiro started growling and Sano ran over to a taxi-cab that looked awefully out of place. "This is it…" Sano said and Nakatsu looked towards the building to their right with a glare. "They're going down…" he said and then gave the leash to Yuujiro over to Kayashima. "Hold him…" he said and then crept up to a window that he had to stand on a box to see in through. Once he climbed up on the box, the soccer champ looked in through the window then waved for Sano to get up on the box.

At first, neither could see Mizuki. It just looked like a regular old factory with all sorts of odd machinery in there. Just then though, Sano made a noise and then pointed. Nakatsu had to shift in order to see where Sano was pointing, then he too saw the scene. Mizuki was strapped down to a bed and a man was standing next to him. Mizuki's mouth was gagged by a tie and something inside her mouth. Creating a fist, Nakatsu looked over at Sano, then down at his roommate and the school dog. He couldn't just stand there any longer while that man had the boy who Nakatsu thought he was in love with. "We have to save him!" the exclamation then caused the man to look their way and the two boys instantly ducked down.

"Shhh" Sano said, covering his lips and trying to keep him quiet. Nakatsu nodded and then the two silently climbed down from the boxes. "We need a plan!" He said quietly, yet still with enthusiasm as he punched his fist into his open palm. He then looked at his friends, hoping they would come up with a plan. Sano was then silent as ever and it was actually Kayashima who spoke up. "I have one…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the series Hana Kimi, or any of the characters. All ownership goes to those who do own it. The plot comes from inspiration from FT Island's music video "Heaven: Part 2". I also don't own that band, or the song…or that video. This is just a humble interpretation on my part of throwing the characters from Hana Kimi into the situation in the music video._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Groaning in pain, Ashiya Mizuki stared through watery eyes up at the ceiling. She wasn't a super religious person, but right now she was praying for Sano to come to her rescue. It had been over half an hour now and her hopes seemed dimmer and dimmer while the pain grew. She had been poked and prodded by many of the tools laying around the work-shop like place and when the man had finally pulled her shirt away, biting off half the buttons and then cutting the rest, she had gotten a royal beating. Her face was bloodied and bruised, as well as the rest of her body by now. Despite the pain though, she hadn't allowed herself to mutter a single noise or cry out in pain. It was a relief the man didn't fancy women, but it was also a curse. It seemed like the man who had kidnapped her had a grudge against the female race and when he had found the wrap around her chest and removed it to find tiny breast beneath a white tank he had flipped out.

Closing her eyes, Mizuki could still see the anger in the man's face. His eyes had almost shivered for a few seconds as he looked over her body. He'd then made double sure by touching her below the belt and when he did so Mizuki was sure he was going to continue his assault down there, but then he'd jumped back and gotten off the bed, leaving her top shirt open, the wrap down around her waist and her tank stretched slightly yet covering herself. His face then turned red with anger and he'd turned back to her after staring into space for some time. "You will pay for deceiving me…girl…" He'd then pulled her to her knees by her shirt and started hitting her. At first it was in the face, then when her head had sagged down he threw her to the ground and started kicking her. Through the beating though, Mizuki wouldn't stop thinking of Sano. He was her guiding light through the pain…the light that kept her away from this all. She could almost see him jumping again…could almost see his beautiful form jumping over the high pole and landing gently in the cushioned mat on the other side. She had even smiled through the beating which had caused the man to pull her up from the ground and tie her to the bed.

She was now laying there, eyes staring up at the ceiling, watery and sore. Her mind was half on Sano and her wish for him to save her, the other half was wondering where the man had gone. Before long, the man came back with a knife and knelt down on the bed next to her. "I'll wipe that smile off your face, girlie…" He was then about to lower the knife to her face and slide the blade across her soft skin when a noise could be heard just outside and the man quickly jerked his head to the side to look up at a window. Mizuki's eyes also raised but saw nothing up at the window and her stomach sank quickly. Did that mean there were more men to come and hurt her? A small whimper of fear escaped her throat and when the man turned back to her, a grin spread across his face, Mizuki's eyes widened as she tried to pull away from the man who seemed very pleased to finally hear a noise come from her. "So…yer not a mute after all?" He then went to lower the blade against her face again and had reached her face this time when there was another noise, this one further away and even less audible. "Aaaish..now what?" The man finally stood up, leaving the blade on the bed and walked out of sight. Mizuki tried to move her head to keep him in her sight, but he quickly was out of visual range and no longer in the room. It was then that she heard barking and a familiar voice far away.

"N-Nakatsu?" She asked no one in particular, her words muffled by the gag in her mouth. That voice had definitely sounded like Nakatsu's voice. The sound of her own voice had alarmed her as well though. She sounded so hoarse, so weak. Then again, she was battered, bruised and bleeding…she definitely shouldn't sound like she could sing a Pop song at the moment. However, at the sound of Nakatsu's voice and Yuujiro's bark, she had gotten enough energy to attempt her own escape. They must be up front creating a diversion so she could escape. That meant it had been him at the window and hopefully…Sano…

A weak, cracked, smile spread across Mizuki's swollen face as she thought that Sano was there to save her. He had gotten to the dorms and found Nakatsu. They had then found her and were saving her. As Mizuki wiggled to get the knife that had been left on the bed, tears of joy rippled down from the kidnapped girl's face. Even though pain came from those salty tears rolling across her sore face, Mizuki couldn't stop herself from crying or from forcing her body to twist oddly in order to attempt to get a knife. All the while she listened to Nakatsu and the man speaking. They were so far away though, it was difficult to make everything out.

"Are you SURE you didn't see a dog like this one come through here? It's his twin you see…and my dog can't perform without his twin sister…" Nakatsu sure was making such a great story up to assist her escape, but without further help she was bound to this bed, unable to grab the knife. It was then, as she was about to burst from frustration, that Mizuki saw a figure move beside her and she quickly moved her head to see who it was. Had the man come back so soon? Had Nakatsu been unable to give her enough time?

"Ashiya…" Sano's voice made Mizuki's heart just about jump out of her chest in both shock, and great appreciation. He must have snuck around the side or something while Nakatsu distracted the man up front. Sano then sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the gag out of her mouth. The second her mouth was free, Mizuki wiggled her tongue a bit and stretched her mouth before quickly speaking in a hushed tone to Sano. "Sano…you have to get out of here! He could be back any minute!" Sano then stared at her for a second, making Mizuki slightly uncomfortable beneath his stare, then Sano reached over her, grabbed the knife and started to cut at the bindings keeping her prisoner to the bed.

After some hacking at the bindings and several desperate words from Nakatsu at the front entrance, Sano had freed Mizuki and threw the knife back on the bed having no further use for it. "Can you walk, Mizuki?" hearing her name spoken from his lips was like a miracle, but Mizuki had no time to fan-girl swoon over what he was saying. Instead she started to get up, yet when she attempted to steady herself on her own two feet, her shaking knees gave out on her and Sano had to catch her from falling.

"I guess not…" Those words, however, weren't from Mizuki's mouth, nor Sano's. It was then that the two realized that Nakatsu's words were no longer sounding from the entrance. Both turned sideways to see the kidnapper who was behind everything standing on the other side of their section of the factory, a frown on his face and a very sharp object in his hand. It looked like it was used to poke into machinery, but it was obvious that the man had a different use in mind for it. "Where do you think you're going, kids?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the series Hana Kimi, or any of the characters. All ownership goes to those who do own it. The plot comes from inspiration from FT Island's music video "Heaven: Part 2". I also don't own that band, or the song…or that video. This is just a humble interpretation on my part of throwing the characters from Hana Kimi into the situation in the music video._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he heard the voice, Sano Izumi's eyes raised from the wounded Mizuki, to the man who had kidnapped her. Sano could see a hint of desperation inside the man's cold, dark, eyes. Obviously he wasn't about to allow them to leave, not now that they could ID him and his hide out. From the looks of the place and it's layout, Sano could tell this wasn't the man's first kidnapping. However, Sano couldn't remember any disappearing in the local area to prove his point, then again he'd been so busy training that the president could have died and he wouldn't have known.

Looking from the man's eyes and down to his hands, Sano saw the man holding onto a rod used to poke items from between grinders. It kept the worker a safe distance away from the grinders but because of it's job, the point was always sharp. Protectively, Sano grabbed Mizuki's wrist and shifted so he was between the man and Mizuki. At first he could feel Mizuki fighting against his will, but Sano wasn't about to allow her to act tough. Not when their lives were on the line. "Please Sir. Let us go…" Sano wasn't one for pleading, but right now seemed like a pretty good idea to try and ask to be let go. But, of course, it didn't work. The man merely grinned and his eyes darted to the bed. Sano followed the man's gaze and saw the knife laying on the bed. How stupid of him to discard the knife earlier like it was nothing. The man then reached down and grabbed the knife, his eyes never leaving Mizuki who was half behind him.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in…kids…" the man said before sliding his tongue between his lips, keeping it stuck out for a couple extra seconds. Sano's eyes narrowed slightly and shifted again. They had only one chance to get away, and it had to be soon or else the man might get the upper hand more than he already had. They were in his 'territory', but his mind set wasn't right. He was drunk with rage and Sano could see it in his eyes. Stepping forward, closer to the bed, Sano could feel Mizuki stumble now that his body was no longer there supporting her.

The man then started to move. Up until this point the bed had been dividing the two from the man, and Sano believed if they could distract the man, Mizuki could escape and then Sano would just have to wait for backup. Nakatsu was probably somewhere nearby. He wasn't a coward and was probably thinking of a brilliant way to get them out of this…right…? The only problem was…now that the man was on the same side of the bed that they were on, they no longer had that upper hand. Before the bed was an obstacle. Something the man would have to either go around, or climb over. Either way it would slow him down and they could at least get outside.

Now they had one chance, and that chance had to be that very minute. The knife didn't scare Sano, neither did the thought of getting hurt. He'd stopped men with knives before. In fact. He'd saved Mizuki from a man with a knife before. It had cost him his career in fact. That didn't matter anymore though. Nothing but Mizuki's safety mattered right now. So, with one deep breath, Sano readied himself and finally turned and looked at Mizuki telling her to 'run' without speaking. Hopefully they were at an angle where the man couldn't see his lips. It didn't matter either way though because as soon as he was sure Mizuki had understood him, Sano turned back to the man and rushed towards him.

Wary of the knife, Sano first reached his long arms out and punched the man in the face. Luckily the man hadn't expected the rush and Sano managed to catch him off guard. With a faint smile on his face, Sano reached his other hand around and landed another punch, this time on the man's ribs. This only angered the man more though and did very little damage. Sano wasn't trying to kill the man though. As much as he would LOVE to kill this man for hurting Mizuki like he had, Sano was smarter than that and was just trying to buy Mizuki some time to get outside and then hopefully Nakatsu would know everything was safe and come in and help. Turning his head slightly, Sano saw Mizuki backing away towards the door slowly. This time Sano felt he needed to yell to her. She was in a daze and this wasn't helping their cause.

"Mizuki…RUN!"

Just as Sano yelled, two things happened. One, Mizuki snapped out of her daze and turned around and rushed out of the building the rest of the way. Luckily there was a door nearby which door was still open thanks to Sano entering the building. He'd left it open for a quick get away, and luckily Mizuki saw it and made her get away. Two…Sano wasn't aware of the man's movements and the man lunged once Mizuki was out of sight, his blade making contact with Sano's flesh. The two then fell to the ground and despite the cut on his hip now, Sano's eyes were still on Mizuki until she made it out of sight. Once she was completely gone, Sano turned back to the man who was ontop of him by this point and reached his right fist up, making contact with the man's jaw which made the man almost yelp. Another punch lashed out before the man recovered and pulled the knife out from under Sano and pulled his arm back just to quickly bring it down.

The first cut wasn't a death cut. In fact, it was barely even bleeding yet. Just a small cut that drew a little blood. Luckily his shirt was covering the wound and he could take care of the wound once they got back to Umeda. Neither he nor Mizuki would want to go to the hospital due to Mizuki's secret so Umeda was their only hope. Luckily that man was a wonderful, if not crazy, healer. This second attack with the knife was luckily stopped thanks to Sano's quick reflexes and the man's un-precise actions. Now locked in a back and forth pushing fight, Sano was now trying to find a way to get the upper hand. The man was ontop of him and had his whole body to push where as Sano only had his arms to stop the man from lunging the knife into his flesh. With one wild push, Sano managed to throw the man off of him and roll out of harm's way.

The two then stood up at the same time, the kidnapper still holding onto the knife while Sano had nothing to defend himself with. The way the two ended up, the man was closer to the exit and Sano was now blocked into the building with no other way out that he could see. Now that the man was between him and his exit, Sano had to once again come up with a plan of escape. "The cops…The cops are coming mister! My friend with the dog called the cops and they're on their way here right now!" this was a lie…or at least from what Sano knew it was a lie. The man, however, couldn't have known it was a lie so his eyes instantly became crazed as he looked towards the windows, then the other exits. Sano's eyes never left the man's face.

"Let me go. Let me go or else!" Sano didn't know what else to say. The man's eyes then darted back to him and then with one last, desperate hope, lunged towards Sano, his blade by his side. The two collided and Sano felt as the blade plunged into his body. A gasp escaped his lips and his eyes widened. The man was still pushing him and before too long, the two were against the wall. A pain coursed through Sano's entire body as he felt the blade pressed deeper into him.

….

_**Ya'll seemed to be worried about whether I was going to update or not! Lol don't worry guys! I am slow on updating, but I still work on the chapters! I also roleplay though, as well as go to school full time as well as work full time. Haha one more chapter!**_

_**Will Sano survive? What happened to Nakatsu? And is Mizuki going to be okay? **_

_**Find out next chapter! All of your answers will be answered then!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the series Hana Kimi, or any of the characters. All ownership goes to those who do own it. The plot comes from inspiration from FT Island's music video "Heaven: Part 2". I also don't own that band, or the song…or that video. This is just a humble interpretation on my part of throwing the characters from Hana Kimi into the situation in the music video._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can do this…I can do this…I can DO THIS!"

Nakatsu stood outside the back door Sano had snuck in through while he had taken Yuujiro to the front of the building to distract the evil villain who had kidnapped their sweet, innocent Mizuki. The soccer playing teenager was standing there with Yuujiro at his side, whimpering to get inside. "Shoosh" Nakatsu said to the golden retriever who, at his voice, instantly dropped his ears and whined again before laying down. Nakatsu then looked at the door again and pet the dog before saying, "I know how you feel…"

With a sigh, Nakatsu readied himself, both mentally and physically, to enter the building. Before he could rush in and be Mizuki's savior, however, he saw a short figure rush out of the door he was about to rush into, running right past him. Nakatsu's eyes widened and his face broke into a smile as he rushed behind Mizuki and wrapped his arms around 'his' shoulders, hugging 'him' in a way that Nakatsu hoped Mizuki wouldn't think as homosexual.

Mizuki then spun around with a smile on 'his' face and started to say "San-" but then stopped before the 'o' of Sano's name as 'he' saw it wasn't Sano. Both faced dropped their happy and relieved smiles. The dropping of the smiles were a mixture of disappointment (disappointment that the hug wasn't by Sano, and disappointment that Mizuki had been hoping it was Sano) and worry about Sano still being inside with the crazy man inside. The two then heard a noice of pain and their heads instantly snapped towards the open doorway. Mizuki tried to then rush inside, but Nakatsu stopped 'him' like a good knight in wet soggy armor.

"Wait here Ashiya…" Nakatsu said with his hands on Mizuki's shoulder, then turned around and looked at the door, determination on his face. He then ran into towards the open doorway, leaving Mizuki and Yuujiro outside, not fully knowing where his roommate was. He was now rushing in to save his closest friend from the crazed, and quite frankly creepy, kidnapper.

Once Nakatsu was past the huge metal doorway, he paused a few feet in and looked around for Sano. After a couple seconds, Nakatsu's searching eyes fell on the two men against the wall. Shock spread across Nakatsu's face as he saw the crazed man pull his hand away from Sano's body and something shined in the light. Squinting his eyes, Nakatsu saw that the man was holding a knife. With this realization, the light haired soccer player's eyes widened to about three times their natural size and in desperation he looked around to find any sort of object to protect himself with. Within seconds, Nakatsu saw a small, round, pan on the ground. Without even thinking about it, Nakatsu side stepped a couple times to get to the pan and then once he was within kicking distance, the soccer player reared his leg back and kicked the pan at the crazed man. Just as Sano slumped to the ground, the pan went flying through the air and made contact with the kidnapper's head, causing the man to instantly drop to the ground. Completely knocked out.

Without worrying about his own safety and possibly falling into a trap, Nakatsu ran to Sano's side, kicked the kidnapper in the side for good measure, and then turned to Sano who was holding his side with one hand, and his leg with the other. "Come on buddy. Mizuki is waiting for you…" He then reached his arm down and pulled Sano to his feet. When Sano then flinched, Nakatsu couldn't help but flinch before wrapping Sano's arm around his shoulder and supporting his friend. It looked like Sano had been stabbed in the thigh, but he was also bleeding from his side. "Is it bad…?" Nakatsu asked.

When Sano clenched his teeth together and shook his head, Nakatsu couldn't help but smile and nod. This was good. "Okay. Lets get you to the hospital…" Sano then balled his hands into a fist and shook his head. "I'll be fine. Umeda can take care of this…" Nakatsu almost stopped Sano dead in his tracks to glare at him and tell him he NEEDED to go to the hospital…both he and Mizuki did. But Sano's expression was so serious, and so was his tone. "I hope you're sure about this Sano…" Nakatsu said quietly more to himself than actually to Sano. Sano must have picked up on that because he didn't respond.

After a slow yet deliberate limping, the two managed to make it outside of the building and to freedom. The man inside was still unconscious which meant that they were safe. Once outside, Nakatsu's eyes scanned the area and fell on Mizuki who was crouched down, sitting on her heels and petting Yuujiro. In the position that 'he' was sitting, he looked very cute, yet he could also see the fear in his eyes. '_Kawaii_' Nakatsu thought to himself as he looked at the 'boy' petting the golden dog. At the sound of their approach, Mizuki's head raised and instantly 'his' face lit up. '_Super Kawaii_' he thought at the expression. His eyes then went into 'Super Kawaii' mode as he could see Mizuki there, smiling wide for his safety, the light all around his face and his eyes even doing the anime twinkle. A stupid smile spread across Nakatsu's face for a second as he imagined Mizuki running over and hugging him for being the savior for the day, and then the 'super kawaii' mode disappeared and reality seemed to match his fantasy. Mizuki stood up, quickly brushed off 'his' pants and then ran over.

Mizuki, however, did not run over to him, but rather to the other side and instantly started fussing over Sano. It was then that Nakatsu realized he was still supporting their friend and was even still walking. "oh Uh…" he then allowed Sano's arm to fall off his shoulders and all three instantly dropped to their knees. "Sano! Are you okay?" Mizuki's cute voice rang through the silence. Sano then merely nodded while voicing 'Mmhm".

"Ah…what happened to Kayashima?" Nakatsu said and looked around. It looked like it was just the three of them and the dog. "I hope he's okay…" Mizuki then chimed in. Nakatsu quickly turned his head to 'him' as 'he' said that. As if on cue, there was a beeping sound and lights appeared on the trio. It wasn't until now that Nakatsu even realized it was dark outside, and even though the rain from earlier had stopped, the air was still wet and drizzling. Squinting into the light, Nakatsu saw that behind the light was a big bus and his face instantly lit up as he popped to his feet. A few seconds later, the door to the bus opened up and out ran three people. Not just any three people, but the three dorm heads. First was Nanba who ran over to Mizuki and Sano. Then came Tennoji who stood in front of the light, blocking enough to allow Nakatsu to see that Kayashima was just inside the bus, watching them. Last came 'Oscar' who ran over to Nakatsu and started fussing over him. "I'm fine Baka…the injured ones are over there" his finger then pointed over to Sano and Mizuki. His eyes then trailed over and he saw that Mizuki was still fussing over Sano. And Sano seemed to be…really enjoying it. He was even smiling, which was rare for Sano to do.

"Come on, get on the bus and we're taking you to the hospital!" Nanba said and pulled Sano to his feet. Sano and Mizuki both then protested at the same time, looked at eachother, then looked back at Nanba. All at the same time. While seeing this, Nakatsu's heart couldn't help but to tug slightly in his chest. Even though he didn't want to admit that he was 'gay', he loved Mizuki and it was sad to see 'him' and Sano together like that. A small argument then erupted between Mizuki and Nanba, with some unnecessary interjections from 'Oscar', but after a few minutes, everyone decided that they would leave it up to Umeda as to whether they needed to go to the hospital or not.

Once everyone got in the Bus, Nakatsu took the seat next to Kayashima in the front and threw his thumbs up once his roommate smiled at him. Their little adventure was over, and everyone was okay. All the while those who had been elsewhere searching, were throwing a little party near the back of the bus. Not that they deserved a little party, but Nakatsu couldn't help but turn around in his seat and watch as the dorm heads chatted in the back, Oscar throwing his cape around and Tennoji was flexing his muscles while Nanba lounged in the chair without a care in the world. Mizuki and Sano were safely in the bus now and the driver of the bus took off and sped away. As they were driving away, the police showed up and Nakatsu looked out the window as he watched police storm in. It seemed that not only did Kayashima bring the bus to the rescue, he also called the cops. Once he saw the man being dragged out by the police officers, Nakatsu smiled over at Kayashima and patted him on the back.

All was okay again, and with a wide smile still spread across his face, Nakatsu turned to the seat one back and on the other side from him. Sano and Mizuki were in that seat and at first Nakatsu was going to talk to them, until he saw Mizuki's feet curled up to his chest and he was resting nestled against Sano. Both were asleep and they looked so sweet together. Their sweetness caused Nakatsu's heart to completely drop and he could feel his entire being feel sick.

"What's this depressingly jealous Aura coming from you, Nakatsu?"

"Oh…Uh…Nothing" Nakatsu turned around and nudged Kayashima before pulling his knees up and pressed them against the back of the seat in front of him. He couldn't allow himself to show his sadness for not being able to be with Mizuki, so he closed his eyes and feigned sleep, only to feel more and more depressed as the moments ticked by.

'_I…Love Him…_'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OKAY IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Yeah . Sorry it took me SO LONG to finish it! Stupid ADHD me kept getting distracted with dramas and other things! Anywho…I hope you liked it!**

**I guess the ending was VERY different from the music video but..well…I Couldn't kill SANOOO! That would be horrible!**

**I 3 Sano!**

**As you can see, I also Love Nakatsu and his love for Mizuki…**

**Please Comment! I'll love you foreeeeever!**


End file.
